Niñero por un día
by Noeh Lia
Summary: Deseó gritarle a su profesor, en clase, que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de cuidar un par de niños. Extrañamente su salvación llegó y se parecía mucho a cierta chica de ojos negros. /HitsuKarin/ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya!


_**Disclaimer:**__ Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo._

_**PD.**__ Universo alterno, como han notado. :D_

•

•

* * *

**Niñero por un día**

—¡Atrá-pa-nos si pue-des! —el enérgico grito cantado había venido del tramo opuesto de las grandes y, odiosamente, extensas escaleras. Fue el que le indicó donde estaban esos dos infantes de quienes, desde hacia rato, fue capaz de oír solo sus risas de diversión.

Sogyo y Kotowari Ukitake no pasaban los ocho años de edad, y creía que seguramente bien podrían participar en los juegos olímpicos.

Los gemelos de cabello blanco le habían tenido, desde las _nueve_ de la mañana, con la misma rutina comparable al juego de "atrápanos si puedes." Él en su mente les había contestado un "los mataré si los atrapo, los encerraré en el congelador si lo hago."

No es que tuviera poco paciencia, si soportar a sus excéntricos profesores ameritaba mucho.

Es que esos pequeños –demonios– hiperactivos podían sacar de quicio hasta a un monje budista.

—¡Quédense ahí o…! —amenazó, solamente para ver que el par de pequeños le regalaban risillas y se daban la vuelta echándose a correr en los pasillos superiores.

"Ellos realmente están disfrutándolo." Pensó Hitsugaya.

Nunca en sus ideas de cómo pasar su primer sábado libre –al menos desde que las clases dieron inicio– había estado el cuidar a los hijos de su profesor. No habría accedido tampoco, de no ser porque el enfermizo hombre realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

Ahora él, el chico más inteligente luego de que Ishida Uryuu se graduara, estaba siendo humillado, obligado a correr a todo lo que sus piernas daban, por culpa de esos infantes de siete años.

—¡No nos vas a atrapar! —le gritó Sogyo mientras corría, arrojando un pequeño trozo de tiza que había estado trayendo todo el camino.

El pequeño proyectil cayó justo frente a él, lo vio tarde y por no esquivarlo terminó resbalando dándose un buen golpe de rostro al piso.

—¡Ah, eres malo jugando! —sonrió Sogyo.

—¡Demasiado malo! —Kotowari rió de la escena y siguió corriendo sosteniendo la mano de su hermano.

"¡Ustedes dos!" No podía entrar en su mente cómo es que ellos y un hombre tan calmado, como lo era Ukitake Jushiro, llevaban la misma sangre.

A lo mejor provenía del lado materno. Retsu, de apellido Unohana anteriormente, siempre había causado esa sensación de peligro a todos.

Ahora los gemelos eran el resultado de tal _female fatal_.

Cuando Hitsugaya finalmente logró volverse los sentidos al cuerpo, un sonido se oyó a la distancia. Un _ding-dong_ indicaba que se trataba de la puerta. Con fastidio tuvo que ir escaleras abajo –por treceava vez en la mañana– con dolor en cada pisada que daba, preguntándose quién venía ahora a molestar.

Nada más faltaba que Kenpachi, su profesor de gimnasia, le encargara a Yachiru. Si no podía con dos, con tres estaba muerto. "Aunque ella podría controlarlos, o quizá los corrompa más"

Gotitas de sudor se asomaron con suma lentitud por su frente. Nervioso había extendido su brazo y tenía la palma en el picaporte. Giró lentamente, cohibido.

Su miedo se esfumó al ver que no era ninguna persona que hubiera imaginado. Frente a él estaba Karin Kurosaki, su amiga, con una expresión de reproche que seguramente había tenido antes de venir.

Expresión formada especialmente para él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —el sarcasmo fue notorio, e increíblemente él giró el rostro en negación.

—¿Cómo es que tú?

—Mientras iba de compras con Yuzu, nos encontramos a Yukio —ella suspiró, recordando el suceso—. Tuviste suerte de que burló de ti en voz alta.

Eso explicaba todo. Ella no había venido a clase ayer, cuando Ukitake casi anunció quién cuidaría a sus hijos. La sonrisa de Hans Vorarlberna no faltó al mirarle, por esos momentos.

A lo mejor Sogyo y Kotowari eran aliados de aquel rubio autodenominado dios.

—Realmente, tú necesitas ayuda Toshiro.

Hitsugaya, metido en sus pensamientos, se había separado de la puerta. Ahora Karin estaba solo dos pasos dentro, fijándose en todo el desastre.

Había pisadas marrones de zapatos en los azulejos, un camino hecho de polvo de tiza que iba ascendente a las escaleras y muchos garabatos de colores en los cristales de las ventanas. Ni hablar de él, Karin no se detuvo antes en verle, ahora notaba cuán grande parecía el problema. La bufanda de Toshiro estaba más deshilada de lo normal, su cabello mucho más revuelto, su gesto había pasado de fruncido al cansino y traía grandes marcas rojas en su rostro.

Justo cuando iba a señalar que no, que no necesitaba ayuda, dos opresores se colgaron tras su espalda tumbándole en el piso.

—¡Te ganamos, te ganamos!

Ella sonrió ante la ironía. Su amigo se comportaba como adulto pero ni así había podido intimidar a los pequeños.

A Hitsugaya le quedó rendirse a la evidencia, por su puesto que requería de ella.

—Tú g-ganas —la miró desde el suelo, los dos niños estaban bastante ocupados riéndose como para oírlos—, s-sólo quítame a este par de monstruos, antes de que pierda el juicio.

Esa muestra de disculpas le bastó a Karin, de inmediato vio a los niños con una sonrisa enorme. Esas que sólo pocos veían en ella.

—Sogyo-chan, Kotowari-chan. ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a otra cosa que no sea aplastar a Toshiro?

Extrañados por la voz desconocida ambos levantaron la vista. A sus ojos, una gran figura de rostro angelical se extendía.

A los ojos de Toshiro, la sonrisa de su amiga era igual de letal que cuando Unohana estaba molesta. Debió ser que los niños la compararon, en cierta forma, con su madre. Al momento los dos brincaron de alegría y, todavía tomados de las manos, siguieron a Karin que los guió hasta el ala derecha de la casa.

—¡Toshiro, vamos a comer algo, ven! —escuchó el grito que le daba su amiga, de paso.

—Definitivamente —susurró— la obedecen porque la ven como su segunda madre.

Y ya sabía que, él mismo, era igual de irrespetable que Ukitake.

Por supuesto, igual que su profesor, él tuvo su salvación. Su nombre era Kurosaki Karin.

* * *

((**ησtas**))

—_He llegado justo a tiempo -se limpia el sudor- 1, 2, 3… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SKY-CHAN! -llueven miles de globos con dibujitos de personajes de Bleach y se oye la canción "Por que es un buen compañero" compañera en este caso-. ¡Espero que la hayas pasado y la sigas pasando bien! :)_

_De verdad, creo que hablo en nombre de todas/os los fans del HitsuKarin, cuando digo que te agradecemos mucho por tus grandes historias. Espero que estés en fanfiction por una larga temporada todavía, que es difícil encontrar personas como tú Alejandra –se siente rarito decirlo luego de tanto alias o.o– Sky-chan. _

_¡Saludos y más felicitaciones! : )_


End file.
